Drunken Rapuzel
by murp-o
Summary: "Let's do something other than trying to throw Wu out the window this time, shall we?" Korra said when they were all comfortable with beers and other alcoholic, probably-not-safe-to-consume-in-large-amounts, drinks in their hands. Crack!Fic, Modern Universe AU


**(A/N):** I didn't know what to write so here is a drunk re-enactment of Rapunzel with seriously OOC characters! :P

 **Round 5** – Fairytale

 **Task:** Choose a classic fairy tale and incorporate it into your story.

 **Fairytale:** Rapunzel

 **Prompts:**

(Object) A Ratty Old Hat – 1 point

(Smell) Scented Candles – 2 points

 **Word Count (Not including Author's Note):** 1,147 words

* * *

 _DRUNKEN RAPUNZEL_

* * *

It was noon when Opal pounded on the door, waking a very hungover Korra and even more confused Asami.

"What do you want?" Korra grumbled, rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up. Opal pushed past Korra and into the living room.

"Who is it?" Asami asked from the bathroom.

"Opal," Korra replied. "Give me a second," she said to Opal and walking towards the medicine cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of Advil and grabbed a water bottle.

"So, what's so interesting that made you rush over here?" Korra asked as she took a few pills and a gulp of water.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Opal asked.

"Kind of," Korra muttered.

"Well, we got really drunk," Opal started.

"I've realized that part."

"And we re-enacted Rapunzel."

* * *

Perhaps deciding to meet in Korra and Asami's flat wasn't the best idea but everyone else had flat out refused after the mess they made the last time they got together. Neither of them were much cleaners. Asami spent most of her time mulling over blue prints, often forgetting to clean up after herself especially if she was onto something big. Korra just generally wasn't much of a cleaner meaning having a bunch of people over wasn't the best idea; after all, six, drunk, college students didn't help clean up the house.

"Let's do something other than trying to throw Wu out the window this time, shall we?" Korra said when they were all comfortable with beers and other alcoholic, probably-not-safe-to-consume-in-large-amounts, drinks in their hands.

"I second that!" Wu declared loudly. "It was not a fun experience. I swear I saw a bear outside the window."

Mako rolled his eyes, "That was Bolin's neighbor; not a bear. There are no bears in the middle of New York City."

"You never know," Wu said. They sat around for a bit longer, slowly getting drunker and drunker as the night went on. Sometime during the night, someone lit a scented candle which almost burned down a portion of the table and Korra found herself saying the words that she'll regret later.

"We should re-enact some Grimm fairy tales," she said, the words slightly slurred. She didn't know why she said it; it was a stupid idea and the last thing she would have done sober. But she wasn't sober. That was probably the reason she suggested it.

"Ooh, we should do Rapunzel!" Bolin piped up. "I'll be the hag that kidnapped her. I even have the hat!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a ratty, old hat.

Korra and Asami's room was on the first floor which made the dangerous idea of re-enacting a play with a bunch of drunk kids, a tiny bit safer. The downside was that they faced a busy road and a bunch of houses meaning they were basically putting up a show for the entire neighborhood.

* * *

"We took pictures?" Korra asked flipping through Opal's camera roll. "These are surprisingly clear for a drunk person."

"Took photography classes," Opal said shrugging. "I can take an artful photo in my sleep."

"Mm-hmm," Korra said, not looking up from the screen. Her memory was slowly coming back together and she slowly wondered how the heck the entire thing happened.

* * *

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Korra called out. Asami stuck her head out the window and Korra made a reach for it and tugged it slightly.

"Don't actually tug on it," Asami screamed, pulling back.

"How am I supposed to get up then?" Korra replied, annoyed, trying to understand.

"Wu!" Opal called out.

* * *

Opal smirked when as she scrolled through the photos. "What did you find?" Korra asked, leaning over to grab the phone.

"A video," she smirked.

Korra braced herself for the worst.

* * *

"What part of not dropping me down a window do you not understand?" Wu screamed as Asami and Mako lowered him down.

"Is this the best idea?" Bolin asked, looking at the drop from the window.

"It's a great idea!" Opal said, draping an arm over Bolin's shoulders before grabbing her phone and slowly going towards the window. "This is going to be hilarious."

"A little bit farther," Korra said, directing Mako and Asami to lower Wu a bit more. That's when Opal broke into a maniacal laugh.

"Oh god, they did not," Korra said, trying to muffle her laughter with her hand. "They did. They dropped Wu!"

Opal smiled with a twinkle in her eye that made Korra think she did it on purpose. "It was possibly the best moment of the night."

"Whoops," Opal muttered, looking down at a disoriented Wu who was lying on top of a hedge and a Korra that was rolling on the grass that was dangerously close to the street.

"Should we try it again?" Bolin asked, looking out the window.

"I'm not going to be stuck out of a window again!" Wu groaned.

"I can get rope," Asami prompted.

"You bring that up after you drop me out of the window?" Wu screamed.

* * *

"What's with all the laughter?" Asami asked, walking into the room and suddenly stopping in her tracks. "Ugh, we drank too much last night," she said, pressing her hand against her head.

"That's what we were laughing about," Korra replied, getting up to find some Tylenol for Asami.

"Oh god, what did we do?" Asami asked, sliding over to Opal.

* * *

Korra stared at the book in her hands. The words were blurry and she could barely concentrate.

"Here, give it to me," Mako said, grabbing the book from her hands. "Yeah, it says that the prince that tries to save Rapunzel is blinded."

"Blinded?" Korra asked incredulously.

"Um, yeah, blinded," Mako repeated. "His eyes were stabbed with branches."

"My eyes were stabbed by branches, am I blind?" Wu asked, beginning to panic. "You guys are blurry, what if I'm blind?"

"I'm pretty sure that's just the alcohol," Mako replied, doing nothing to calm down Wu.

"Ok, let's get back to the main problem here," Korra said. "I'm not stabbing my eyes with branches."

"We can fake it," Mako said, shrugging.

"No, I'm not jumping out the window."

"I jumped out the window!"

"Yeah but I'm not doing it," Korra replied getting a weird look from Mako. "What?" she snapped.

Mako shook his head, "I'm just trying to figure out the last time you backed out of a dare."

"I'm backing out of the dare if it requires me going blind or jumping in a hedge."

It was around then when Opal ran into the room with Asami right behind her and announced that Bolin had fainted from all the drinking and they should really get him to the hospital, subsequently ending the re-enactment.

* * *

Asami shook her head as she scrolled past the final picture of all of them going to the hospital. "Let's never get drunk again."

"I agree," Korra muttered.


End file.
